Песня на курганах Мундбурга
"Песня на курганах Мундбурга" ( ) - стихотворение, написанное неназванным поэтом Рохана через несколько лет после Битвы на Пеленнорских полях. Это была песня, написана для тех, кто сражался и погиб в битве, и кто был похоронен в Курганах Мундбурга. Текст песни Оригинал: We heard of the horns in the hills ringing, the swords shining in the South-kingdom. Steeds went striding to the Stoningland as wind in the morning. War was kindled. There Theoden fell, Thengling mighty, to his golden halls and green pastures in the Northern fields never returning, high lord of the host. Harding and Guthlaf Dunhere and Deorwine, doughty Grimbold, Herefara and Herubrand, Horn and Fastred, fought and fell there in a far country: in the Mounds of Mundburg under mould they lie with their league-fellows, lords of Gondor. Neither Hirluin the Fair to the hills by the sea, nor Forlong the old to the flowering vales ever, to Arnach, to his own country returned in triumph; nor the tall bowmen, Derufin and Duilin, to their dark waters, meres of Morthond under mountain-shadows. Death in the morning and at day’s ending lords took and lowly. Long now they sleep under grass in Gondor by the Great River. Grey now as tears, gleaming silver, red then it rolled, roaring water: foam dyed with blood flamed at sunset; as beacons mountains burned at evening; red fell the dew in Rammas Echor. Перевод: Владимир Муравьев: Затрубили рога в предгорьях перед рассветом, Засверкали мечи на великой южной равнине, В Каменную страну примчались быстрые кони, Точно утренний ветер. И завязалась битва. Теоден, сын Тенгела, пал среди первых. Не вернулся могучий вождь ристани некого ополченья К своим золотым чертогам, в свои зеленые степи, В северные просторы. Гардинг и Гутлаф, Дунгир, и Деорвин, и доблестный Гримблад, Гирфара и Герубранд, Хорн и дружинник Фастред — Все они пали, сражаясь в чужедальнем краю, И лежат в могилах у Мундбурга, засыпаны тяжкой землею, А рядом лежат их соратники, гондорские вожди. Гирлуин Белокурый не принес победную весть На холмы побережья; и к своим цветущим долинам, В свой Лоссарнах, не вернулся старый вояка форлонг. Высокорослые лучники, Деруфин с Дуилином, Не возвратятся к Мортхонду, что приосенен горами, Не заглянут в темные воды своей родимой реки. Смерть собирала жатву утром и на закате, Острым серпом срезал ратников и воевод. Спят они беспробудно, и на холмах могильных Колышутся тучные травы у Великой Реки. Струит она серые воды, точно серые слезы, Они серебром отливают, а тогда были точно кровь, И волны ее клубились и брызгали алою пеной, И маяками горели на закате вершины гор. Красная пала роса в тот вечер на Пеленнор. Игорь Гриншпун: Так было. Пропели тревожные горны, И пламя клинков полыхнуло на юге, И кони промчались, как утренний ветер, К неведомой смерти. Война пробудилась. Там Теоден пал, повелитель могучий; Отныне пусты золотые чертоги, И в северных землях на пастбищах щедрых Его никогда не увидят отныне. И Хардинг, и Гутлаф, и доблестный Гримболът, Эрфара и Деорвин, Дунхир и Фастред И Эрубранд пали в жестоком сраженье; Их ложе — в высоких священных курганах, Где об руку спят боевые собратья. Ни Хирлуин Светлый со всхолмий приморских, Ни Форлонг из края цветущей долины В родные края не вернутся с победой… И меткие лучники Мортонда — Деруфин И Дуилин — больше вовеки не ступят На берег озер, что у горных подножий… И воин простой, и высокий властитель Покоятся вместе под вечным покровом; На ранней заре и под сенью заката Им Андуин пел погребальные песни. Кипящую ало-кровавую пену Несли его воды, в лучах пламенел, И горькие ало-кровавые росы Ложились на землю великих сражений… Валерия Маторина: Рога зов мы слыхали в холмах, сверкнули мечи в южных пределах. Кони мчались в Страну Камней, как ветер утра. Война взметнулась. Там Теоден пал, Тенглинг славный, к холмам золотым и лугам зеленым, к просторам севера он не вернется, воеводитель. Хардинг и Гутлаф, Дунхэре и Деорвин, гордый Гримболд, Херефара и Херубранд, Хорн и Фастред сражались и пали в стране дальней — в Курганах Мундбурга крепко им спать рядом с соратниками, ратью Гондора. Ни Хирлуин Светлый к холмам у моря, Ни Форлонг Старый к цветущим долинам, В Арнах, страну свою, не вернутся, не взглянут — ни лучники меткие, Деруфин с Дуилином, к водам темным, корням Мортонда в горной тени. С утра до вечера смерть их косила — лордов и ратников. Долог сон под травами Гондора у Реки. Вод серебро стало слезами — рдели от крови вечерней струи, ярко пылали огнем заката, словно горели огни на курганах. Алая пала роса на Раммат Экор. Сергей Степанов, Мария Каменкович: Кто слышал горны в горах? Кто видел Сверканье стали на дальгем Юге? Всадники скачут в старинный Город На слух о брани, по зову друга. Сын Тенгела, пал Теоден могучий. В свои Палаты на полях зеленых Он не веpнется. Сиpотствуй, Севеp! Гутлаф и Хаpдинг, Дунхиp и Гpимболь, Деоpвин хpабpый, Хоpн и Фастpед, Хеpубpанд и Хиpфаpа на pати пали, Дав бой великий в чужой отчизне. Мундбуpг будет могилой хpабpым! Над землею встанут куpганы. Пусть геpои лежат бок о бок С теми, с кем бились они бок о бок. Хиpлуин, позабудь о Моpе! Позабудь о своем Аpнахе, Стаpый Фоpлонг, могучий воин! Лучники Деpуфин и Дуилин, Темных pек позабудьте pопот! Мглой покpыты мpачные топи, Тpауp в тусклых лугах Моpтонда. От pассвета и до заката Гибли хpабpо и князь, и воин. Спать им долго, сомкнуты вежды. Тpавы юга шумят над ними. Сеpы, как пpолитых слез потоки, Воды могучего Андуина — В час той битвы они алели Рдяной пеной, pудой кpовавой, Без огня загоpались гоpы, Знак неведомый подавая, Алые выпадали pосы… Алина Немирова: Звучные роги на высотах гремели, мечи блистали в Южном королевстве. Кони мчались, как утренний ветер, война разгоралась. И пал Теоден, могучий сын Тенгила, вождь оружием гордых отрядов. В золотые хоромы, к лугам зеленым он не вернулся. Хардинг и Гутлаф, Дунгарн и Деорвин, Херфар и Хербранд, Гримбольд славный, и Фастред, и Горн сражались там вместе и полегли там, в краю далеком. В земле гондорской они почиют, с друзьями рядом, как были в битве; Эрлуин гордый к приморским взгорьям, Форлонг к цветущим долам Арнаха с победой, ликуя, уже не вернутся. И лучники ловкие, Дервинн и Дэйлин, к черным озерам Мортонда средь гор с победой, ликуя, уже не вернутся. Без устали смерть свою дань собирала, от зари до зари без разбору косила; юных и старых, великих и малых. Поднялись над ними сочные травы, сочные травы Андуин питает, Воды его прозрачны, как слезы, и, как слезы, блестят. А тогда кровью окрасились славные воды, кровью налитые, багровели, когда солнце устало за горы скатилось. На славную стену Раммас-Эхор Кровавые росы обильно упали. В. Воседой (псевдоним Владимира Тихомирова): В холмах предгорий горны запели, Клинки и копья засверкали на Юге, Кони скачут в каменный Гондор, Будто ветер утренний. Тут и битве начало. Тэйоден, Тенгелов сын, к своим золотым чертогам, К долинам зеленым, к наследным владеньям, Жалом ужален, вживе уже не вернется, Владыка северный. Дунхере и Деорвин, Хардинг и Худлаф, Херефара и Гримболд, Хорн и Фастред в кургане схоронены, Павшие под Мундбургом на поле брани. А рядом в кургане гондорские воители: К холмам приморским не сможет вернуться Хирлуин, Старый Форлонг в Арнах цветущий Не прибудет с победой, и победные лучники, Деруфин и Дуилин, — туда, где темные воды, Не вернутся, к тенистым подножьям Мортонда. От зари до зари смерть косила Воителей пеших и конных. Сон их вечен На гондорских лугах у Реки Великой. Серебро-серые, будто слезы, несет она воды — Кроваво-красные в день битвы ревели волны: То ли потоками крови, то ли закатом окрашена, Когда на хребтах по верхам полыхали огни сигнальные, Когда на Пелленор пала алая роса вечерняя. Александр Грузберг: Мы слышали рога, звенящие в горах, Мечи сияли в южном королевстве. Кони скакали в Стонингленд, как Утренний ветер. Война разгоралась. Там пал Теоден, могучий Тенглинг, К своим залам золотым и зеленым пастбищам, К северным полям он никогда не вернулся, Высокий повелитель войска. Хардинг и Гутлав, Дунхир и Деорвин, могучий Гримболд, Хирфара и Херубранд, Хорн и Фастрид Сражались и пали в далекой стране. В могилах Мундбурга под насыпью они лежат Со своими союзниками, воинами Гондора. Ни Хирлуин прекрасный к своим холмам у моря, Ни Форлонг старый в цветущие долины В Арнахе, его собственной стране не вернулись С торжеством; не вернулись высокие лучники Деруфин и Дуилин к своим темным водам Озера Мордонда в тени гор. Смерть утром и конце дня забирала воинов. Долго спят они под травой в Гондоре у великой реки. Сейчас она серая, как слезы, а тогда была красной, Ревущая вода: окрашенная кровью пена горела на солнце; Маяки на холмах горели по вечерам; На Риммас Эчор выпала красная роса. Аркадий Застырец: Рога, звенящие в горах, нас известили О сияющих мечах из Южного Королевства. Кони мчались в Стоунингленд, Словно утренний ветер. Война разгорелась. Там пал Теоден, Тенглинг могучий, К залам златым и пастбищам свежим В равнинах Севера вовек не вернется, Великий воитель. Хардинг и Гутлав, Дуинхир и Деорвайн, доблестный Гримболд, Херефара и Херубранд, Хорн и Фастред Сражались и пали в стране далекой: В могилах Мундберга лежат они прахом Со своими союзниками, лордами Гондора. Ни Хирлуин Прекрасный к дюнам у моря, Ни старый Форлонг к цветущим долинам Арнаха, его родимой сторонки, Не вернутся с победой; ни стройные лучники Деруфин и Дуилин — к темным водам Озер Мортонда под горною тенью. Смерть и утром и вечером забирала лордов И тех, кто званием ниже. Долго им теперь спать Под травою в Гондоре у Великой Реки. Серая ныне, как слезы, с отблеском серебра, Тогда была красной и с ревом катила волны: Пена, с кровью смешавшись, пылала на солнце; Как сигнальные башни, горы горели под вечер; На Раммас-Эхор алая пала роса. Ирина Забелина: Мы слышали пенье рогов в горах, Мечи сверкали на южных полях, И кони бойцов примчали с зарёй, Как утренний ветер. И вспыхнул бой. Там пал Теоден, могучий Тенглинг, Никогда не вернуться ему В севера степи с зелёной травой И на трон свой в зал золотой. Хардинг и Готлаф, Херефара, Дунхер, Доблестный Гримбольд и Хорн, Деорвин, Херубранд и ещё Фастеред Пали в той сече злой. В Могилах Мандбурга лежат они, Смешав свой прах с Гондора людьми. Ни Хирлуин Светлый к приморским холмам, Ни Форлонг Старый к цветущим лугам Не вернулся с победой в Арнах. И пали стрелки Деруфин, Делуин, Не вернуться к водам Мортонда им, Тёмным заводям в хмурых горах. Великих и малых смерть унесла, Долго им спать: их скрыла трава Побережий Великой Реки. Навеки уснули в Гондоре они. Прозрачная, словно слёзы, цвета серебра, Красной тогда катилась грозная вода, И алая пена горела в закатных лучах. Когда потемнели багровые склоны в горах, Кровавая пала роса в Пеленнора полях. К.Кинн: Рога зов мы слыхали в холмах, сверкнули мечи в южных пределах. Кони мчались в Страну Камней, как ветер утра. Война взметнулась. Там Теоден пал, Тенглинг славный, к холмам золотым и лугам зеленым, к просторам севера он не вернется, воеводитель. Хардинг и Гутлаф, Дунхэре и Деорвин, гордый Гримболд, Херефара и Херубранд, Хорн и Фастред сражались и пали в стране дальней — в Курганах Мундбурга крепко им спать рядом с соратниками, ратью Гондора. Ни Хирлуин Светлый к холмам у моря, Ни Форлонг Старый к цветущим долинам, В Арнах, страну свою, не вернутся, не взглянут — ни лучники меткие, Деруфин с Дуилином, к водам темным, корням Мортонда в горной тени. С утра до вечера смерть их косила — лордов и ратников. Долог сон под травами Гондора у Реки. Вод серебро стало слезами — рдели от крови вечерней струи, ярко пылали огнем заката, словно горели огни на курганах. Алая пала роса на Раммат Экор. Иллет: Рога трубили в холмах далеких Мечи сверкали у стен твердыни Летели кони, как ветер утра, Пылала битвы смертельная пляска. Там Теоден пал, Тенглинг могучий. На Север родной, в поля бескрайние, В чертог златой уже не вернется Воеводитель. Хардинг и Гутлаф, Гримболд бесстрашный, Дунхере, Деорвине, Херуфара, Херубранд, Хорн и Фастред Славно сражались и пали со славой В дальнем краю. В курганах Мундбурга Под дерном зеленым они уснули Об руку с братьями, Гондора воинами. Вместе сражались — вместе и быть им. Хирлуин Прекрасный Холмов приморских, Форлонг Старый Долин цветущих — К родным очагам уже не вернутся. Славные лучники, Деруфин с Дуилином К темным водам в тени Мортонда Путь не направят. Смерть пировала С утра до ночи, всех забирая — Равно вождей и ратников. Ныне Долго им спать под дерном зеленым В Гондоре, у Реки Великой. Серой слезой текут ее воды — А были тогда грозны и багряны, Кровью пенились в час закатный, Горы горели пламенем ярым… На поля в Раммас Эхор алая пала роса. it:I Tumuli di Mundburg en:Song of the Mounds of Mundburg Категория:Стихотворения